I Wanna Be Just Like You!
by sologirl101
Summary: DerekMarti sweetness, Just a cute little oneshot inspired by the song I wanna be like you from the Disney movie Jungle Book. R&R Please!


This is my first LWD fic. Just a little one-shot. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**I want to be Like You!**

I woke up this fine Saturday morning, around noon. Marti was still sleeping. We stayed up late last night watching "Jungle Book" on Disney Channel. See I'm babysitting Marti this weekend. Dad and Nora decided they needed some "away time" from us kids, so they went to some spa retreat. Casey's visiting her dad this weekend and Lizzie's still at soccer camp till Monday. As for Edwin, he decided to stay the weekend with one of his goofy friend's house. Hence, the reason why I'm baby sitting on a Saturday night in the SUMMER! It's cool though, I love my baby sister.

I walked to the restroom to get ready for the day. Marti will sleep all day if I let her. I took a quick shower, got dressed into some faded jeans and a green polo, brushed my teeth and hair, and then decided to wake Marti up.

"Hey Smarti, time to wake up." I said gently shaking her. She didn't even budge. "Smarti, Wake up!" I said a little louder and shaking her a little harder. Her little eyes popped open and a smile crept on to her face.

"Morning, Smerek!" She practically shouted, jumping out of bed.

"Morning, Smarti!" I said smiling and ruffling her hair. She laughed, jumped on to her bed so she could reach my hair, and ruffled it just like I had done to her. If it was anyone else who did that to my hair after I just combed it, I probably...no, scratch that, I would have been really pissed, but I wasn't, of course. I can't ever be mad at my Smarti. She jumped off the bed.

"Are you hungry Smarti, cause' I'm starving?" I asked her as we walked down stairs and into the kitchen. She jumped on the stool and then turned to look at me.

"Yup, I'm staaaaarving too!" She said dramatically. I chuckled...yes I, The Derek Venturi, chuckled.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked

"Well, what are you eating?" She asked back.

"Umm...I think I want Frosted Flakes." I answered her, pulling out the box of Frosted Flakes out of the cabinet.

"Grrrrrrrreat! Me too!" She said mimicking the cereal commercial. I pulled out two bowls and served us both some Frosted Flakes. I gave Marti her bowl and placed mine in the spot next to her.

"What would you like to drink, Madam?" I asked sounding all proper. This made Marti laugh.

"I don't know. What are you having, Sir?" Marti asked still laughing.

"Orange Juice." I said pouring some OJ in a cup.

"Me too!" She smiled, and then added, "Mister Sir." I laughed and poured her a glass too. Then, I sat next to her.

After we were done eating breakfast I put our dishes in the sink. And no I didn't wash them, who do you think I am? Casey? Ha-ha, funny.

"What am I gonna wear today, Smerek?" Marti asked.

"Hmmm. I don't know, I guess you can wear what ever you want...just make sure it's clean" I said remembering the last time I let her wear what ever she wanted.

"Yay! Your the best Smerek!" Marti exclaimed running up-stairs to change. I decided to fix my hair. While I was in the restroom fixing my hair Marti walked up to the door way.

"How do you like my outfit, Smerek?" She asked. I looked at what she was wearing. She had on faded jeans and my second favorite green polo shirt. I was wearing my favorite one. I realized she was trying to dress like me.

"It looks good. Kinda looks like what I'm wearing, huh?" I said smiling.

"Of course, silly, that was the point." She smiled back.

"Why do you want to look like me?" I asked a little flattered, but confused as to why she would want to dress like me. Then, I noticed she was mimicking the way I was standing. I started realizing how she had mimicked me earlier with what I ate and what I drank too!

"Because, Smerek, I wanna be just like you. Your the bestest!" Smarti said matter-of-factly. Her smile got wider, but not as wide as mine was at that moment.

THE END

* * *

Hope you all liked it...Thank for reading! Review & tell me how I did:)


End file.
